


When the Day Met the Night

by Andromedas_Void



Series: Demigod AU [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Demigod AU, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedas_Void/pseuds/Andromedas_Void
Summary: “I think someone at school can use magic,” Noctis blurted out. He flushed at the admission, knowing how ridiculous it sounded when said out loud. “I-I know it's impossible but I've seen it!”Gladio stared at him, eyes wide and eyebrows sky high. “You've seen someone using magic at your school?”





	When the Day Met the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't be starting a new series but what can you do?
> 
> Magic in this AU is strictly limited to the Oracles of Tenebrae and the the Kings and Queens of Lucis that are connected to the crystal.

_”Take him from this place,” the woman whispered, voice cracking only slightly as she glanced quickly over her shoulder. She could see the army closing in, the dreadnaught hovering closer and closer, threatening their snowy little village in the valley. “Take him! Keep him safe!”_

_The infant was transferred from one set of arms to another, the young dark haired woman cradling him close to her chest. He squirmed at the action, crying out and trying to reach for his mother._

_“I am sorry,” his mother said, hushing his cries with a kiss on the forehead. “I love you.”_

_“But you'll die,” the young woman exclaimed, blinking away her tears. “Come with us, into hiding.”_

_The boy's mother smiled sadly and shook her head. She placed a kiss on the young woman's forehead too and stepped back._

_The boy watched as his mother turned and walked away, the blizzard growing stronger until it encased her in its white prison._

–

Noctis skidded to a halt on the playground, eyes wide before blinking quickly. Nothing was out of place that he could see but he could have sworn he saw...

Must have been a trick of the midday sun.

A hand lightly slapped his shoulder followed by a giggling shout. “Tag! You're it!”

He shook himself from his thoughts and grinned, turning back to the game and chasing after the other kids.

The school bell rang just as he tapped another boy on the shoulder, signal his turn to be 'it'.

“Recess is over,” the teacher called from the doorway. “Everyone inside. Come on.”

There was a collective groan from the group of ten year olds and she chuckled.

“Yeah, yeah,” she said fondly, stepping aside to let the line of children back inside the school. She silently counted as they passed her, nodding when the last child arrived at the door. “So, who's ready for some mathematics?”

A louder groan filled her ears, elicting another laugh from the teacher.

–

“Iggy?”

“Yes, Noct?” 

Noctis pursed his lips when the older boy didn't lift his eyes from his textbook. He let out a sigh and dropped his head to the table. “Can other people use magic?” he asked. He knew the answer before it came, drawing shapes on the honey colored wood with his fingertip.

“The Nox Fleuret family can, but other than that, no,” Ignis replied, eyes still scanning the book. “Why do you ask?”

He knew Ignis was merely humoring him with the question so he shrugged. “No reason.”

There was a nod from the boy. “Very well. Today we will be learning about Shiva, the Glacian.”

Noctis hummed and sat back up, grabbing his own textbook and turning to the page on the Astral.

–

“Stay on your guard,” Gladio ordered. He swung his sword in a wide arch and Noctis flinched. 

He dodged too late and the wooden weapon clipped his shoulder. He yelped and spun away, loosing his footing and collapsing onto the hard wood floor.

“Focus! What if I had been a daemon?” Gladio asked, striding over to the prince.

“Daemons aren't real,” Noctis huffed. “You can't scare me with fairy tales anymore.” He pushed himself to his feet and shook out his arms, readjusting his grip on his sword.

“Have you ever even seen a daemon?” Gladio teased. He rushed the young prince again, this time swinging through the air as he dodged.

“No, because they don't exist,” Noctis said. He skirted around the larger boy, internally complaining that it wasn't fair how big he was for being only thirteen, and attacked. “Dad said the starscourge has been gone for nearly two thousand years.”

The attack was easily deflected and Noctis glowered.

Gladio swung his own sword and Noctis was, once again, knocked back to the floor.

“What's got you so distracted?” Gladio asked when the prince stood back up.

“Nothing.” Noctis resumed his fighting stance but the older boy remained in his place, tip of his sword on the floor. “I said it's nothing,” Noctis insisted.

“Is someone at school bothering you? You know, you can always transfer to the one Ignis and I go to,” he offered. “It might be a private school but-”

“I think someone at school can use magic,” Noctis blurted out. He flushed at the admission, knowing how ridiculous it sounded when said out loud. “I-I know it's impossible but I've seen it!”

Gladio stared at him, eyes wide and eyebrows sky high. “You've seen someone using magic at your school?”

Noctis shifted, toe of his shoe scuffing on the floor. “Well... not exactly 'using' magic. But-but, like, I've seen this other boy a few times and he, I don't know. He just kinda... glows?”

“He glows?” Gladio's face relaxed and Noctis could hear the sarcasm and teasing in his voice. “You sure it wasn't a firefly you saw?”

He groaned and threw his head back, rubbing at his face. “I knew it was a mistake to tell you,” he grumbled.

–

The boy didn't always glow but Noctis had noticed a pattern. It took nearly two years, and almost to the end of sixth grade, but he finally figured it out.

The boy, Prompto Argentum, glowed when he was happy. He had made the A honor roll, along with Noctis himself and two other students, in their fifth year, as well as their sixth year. When his name had been called – first on the list, and not just because of his last name – he had emitted this soft golden light that no one seemed to comment on.

So Noctis himself never asked him about it. 

–

“Is that your firefly boy?” Gladio chuckled, nudging Noctis with a hard elbow.

“He looks fairly normal to me,” Ignis commented on his other side.

Noctis groaned in annoyance and turned around, away from the bonfire. “I hate you both,” he muttered. A cold breeze ruffled his hair as he started to walk away.

“Why don't you go say hello?” Ignis asked.

“Great idea, Iggy,” Gladio grinned.

A hand grabbed Noctis by the bicep and tugged. He went with it, turning back and catching sight of the conspiring smiles on their faces, freezing instantly. “No-” he started to say before he was shoved forward by Gladio, stumbling over towards the blond boy.

He shot a glare back at the two men, seeing Gladio mouth 'Go get him, tiger' following it up with an exaggerated wink.

“Ah, Prince Noctis!” Prompto called out.

Noctis looked to him and froze again, transfixed by the soft warm glow that came from his body. Or maybe it was just the glow of the bonfire behind him.

He had a clipboard in his hands, a pencil behind his ear, and a bright, albeit nervous, smile on his face. “I hope you and your friends enjoyed the festival. If there were any problems, I hope you'd let me, er us, know.”

“O-oh, no. I mean, it was great,” he said. “The festival.” _Smooth._ “You and the rest of the committee did a great job this year.”

Prompto beamed at the compliment, hugging his clipboard to his chest. “I'm so glad!” he smiled and that soft glow intensified. “This was my first year on the committee and I wasn't sure if I would be up to the task. I should have joined up before our last year in school,” he laughed softly. “It's a lot of work trying to organize a festival even with the generous budget the school gave us. Oh, sorry, I'm rambling.” He bit his bottom lip and Noctis shook his head, letting him know he wasn't bothered.

“I've seen Ignis help organize events at the Citadel,” he started, trying to keep the conversation going. “I'm not sure if I could ever do that kind of work, it seems too stressful.”

“Stress is my middle name. Prompto 'Stress' Argentum,” he joked. “I'm kidding, but I actually like the managing aspect of the work.” He shivered as another breeze drifted through the courtyard.

“Would you like to hangout sometime?” Noctis asked suddenly, cursing himself for his bluntness. “Of course, you don't have to if you don't want.”

Prompto nodded, arms dropping to his side. “Sure. I'm not doing anything tomorrow. We could go to lunch maybe? Unless you meant in school?”

“Lunch is great.”

That smile and glow returned before Prompto was called away, back to work.

“That looked like it went well,” Ignis commented as he stepped up to Noctis' side, Gladio in tow.

“We're having lunch together tomorrow...” Noctis paused, mouth falling slack. “Shit, I forgot to ask where he wanted to go.”

“Did you even get his number?” Gladio asked. He let out a loud laugh when Noctis clapped his hands over his face and groaned.


End file.
